


教授的秘密和他🤫8⃣️🔚

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本梗来自journey一一铁倒追虫，师生AU ，天天叫小虫到办公室就为多看一眼😊少年虫x教授铁，虫刚成年并考上大学🤫本文虫依然蜘蛛侠设定，铁神豪但非Iron Man。





	教授的秘密和他🤫8⃣️🔚

    “所以⋯那个奸夫/淫妇到底是谁？”  
    Mr.Stark眉头皱得山高，一副纠结的凝重样子。  
    Peter被逗得哭笑不得。  
    “嗯⋯Mr.Stark，您关注的重点⋯是不是有点问题？”他的心情瞬间好了很多。  
    男人抬高下巴，睥睨着他。  
    “我⋯我昨晚上做了个美梦⋯”Peter挠了一下自己的脸，偷偷抬眼望向男人，却被他圈进怀里，一起倒入沙发。  
    “他⋯那个人⋯用他性感的嘴唇⋯在梦里，夺走了我的第一次，嗯。就是这样。”男孩红着脸一瞬不瞬地盯着男人的唇回答。  
    “嫉妒那个幸运的傢伙！”还想说些什么的男人算算自己在梦里上他的次数，默默压下了不悦，抱紧了他的男孩。  
    好吧！这事勉强算扯平了。  
     虽然还是很不爽一一某个得了便宜还卖乖的人依然愤愤不平。本人？我又不是小孩子！梦里的怎么能算真的我身上！  
    “真不敢相信一一你想跟我说那个衣衫褴褛的话唠蜘蛛精是你本人？”  
    这不能够啊！  
    我怀里这个小天使⋯和那个审美能力严重为负值的穿睡衣的怪异蜘蛛人⋯  
   “我⋯被辐射蜘蛛咬了，就变成了现在这样⋯”男孩把脸埋进男人怀里，“我的手工那么糟糕吗？还是话多让你讨厌了？”  
   “只要是你就没问题。”男人摸摸他的短发，在额角一吻，“你一定都不敢告诉别人吧？”  
    “嗯。”男孩可爱地在他怀里点头，让男人忍不住安抚地一下下摸着他的头发和后背。  
     “我⋯害死了养大我⋯教导我的人⋯”  
    颈间的湿润和颤抖让男人更用力抱紧了男孩，用力亲吻他的发顶。  
    “一定不是你的错⋯”男人怜爱地拍着他后背，“我善良的Peter不会害人，不要把问题都揽到自己身上。”  
    “⋯⋯”  
    男孩摇着头不说话，男人知道这个心结不会马上解开，他决定先搁置，慢慢来。  
    “那么，”男人继续问，“你现在是要做我的男朋友，还是要和我结婚？”  
    “⋯⋯？”男孩惊讶地抬起头，用水雾缭绕的迷蒙泪眼看着他。  
    “怎么？下床就不认人了！”男人脸色瞬间变绿。  
    “你⋯不害怕⋯不讨厌我吗？”泪光在男孩的眼里涌动，“我⋯会害身边的人不幸福⋯”  
    “那又怎样？”男人蛮不在乎地摸他的脸。  
    “我，不希望那样。”男孩儿艰难的撇开头，从他的胸口离开，“我比任何人都希望你能幸福。”  
    因为你是第一个主动说爱我的人，第一个无条件对我好的人，第一个主动追求我的人，第一个想包容我的人，我真的好想让你永远幸福！  
    “谁说你会害身边的人不幸？经过科学论证了吗？”男人拉住他的胳膊，重新拽回怀里抱紧，“如果你的答案仍然为是，那我比你也不差什么。我已经一个亲人也没有了，你敢和我试试吗？”  
    “可是我是个男的呀，”男孩认真地看着他的眼睛，“又不可能为你生孩子，延续不了你的生命和事业，万一你以后后悔了呢？”  
    “我现在只想知道你会不会后悔？”男人捏起他的下巴，凑近自己的脸，“如果我真想要孩子，早几年几个足球队都生出来了。”  
    男孩拼命摇头。  
    “不要用这个理由来拒绝我，Peter Parker。除了你，我不要任何人。”男人抓住他的双肩，微微弯腰平视他，“我用了近50年才找到你，你在我生命中缺席了这么久，难道不应该用接下来的时间好好补偿我吗？你忍心让我继续一个人下去？”  
     一滴泪水顺着脸颊滑下，被男人用唇接住，顺流而上，舔过男孩纤长的睫毛。  
    我真的很想到你身边⋯  
    “给我机会，让你的心不再哭泣。”男人抱紧他的后背，把他的头压向自己的胸膛。“你可以做你想做的任何事，其他全部交给我。一切有我。”  
    男孩抱住他的背失声痛哭。  
     背负害死至亲的心理负担和对另一至亲的负罪感，肩负能力与责任走了那么久，只有十七岁的他真的好累，好想要一个肩膀，一副胸膛，还有那样一颗滚烫的爱心，一个家⋯  
    我究竟上辈子怎样拯救了银河系才能遇到你？  
     “鲜花戒指烛光晚餐还是下跪？”男人亲吻着他的头发额侧和脸颊，“或者你能想到的其他浪漫场景，只要你说，我就去做。”  
    “一起维护世界和平算吗？”男孩擦擦眼泪，不好意思地抬起头。  
    “毫无疑问我的答案是yes，只要你肯和我在一起。”男人坐下来，张开双臂。“我需要点时间好好计划一下。”  
    男孩儿顺从地被他抱进怀里，侧坐在大腿上，听到他用压低的性感嗓音在耳畔说：  
    “跟我说说你之前都经历的什么。”  
   ⋯⋯  
     “Peter，电视上刚才报道了prof Stark研制出了超小型反应堆，你看到了吗？”Bell Fu拉住向校外奔跑的男孩问。  
    “是吗？他真厉害！”男孩笑得一脸阳光，“抱歉Bell，我得先走了！”  
    “你跑那么急要去干什么呀？”她抱着书，一脸疑惑地问。  
    “维护世界和平！”留下一个灿烂的笑，男孩跳出了校园大门，坐上门口停放的超跑。  
    “你还没选好要去哪里度蜜月？”  带着有色眼镜的小胡子边开车边问。  
    “我想⋯”男孩话还没说完，就看旁边的店里一阵骚动，“我们还是去维护世界和平吧。”  
    两个人迅速停好车，一边向外走，一边被涌向全身的铠甲覆盖。  
     嗨～罪犯先生们，你们有麻烦了！  
                🔚


End file.
